1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merchandise sales service device based on dynamic scene change, a merchandise sales system based on dynamic scene change, a method for selling merchandise based on dynamic scene change, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having computer program recorded thereon. In particular, the present invention relates to a merchandise sales service device based on dynamic scene change for simply acquiring information about merchandise through user equipment, user equipment based on dynamic scene change, a method for selling merchandise based on dynamic scene change, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having computer program recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
It turned out that, in Korea, the internet was rapidly spread with expansion of information-oriented base and development of electronic commerce businesses from the mid-1990s and nine million three hundred four thousand internet users estimated in December 1999 increased to thirty four million four hundred thirty thousands in June 2007, that is, 75.5% of the entire population used the internet. Further, it turned out that 54.6% of the internet users were customers using internet shopping malls.
According to data from the National Statistical Office, the number of internet shopping mall enterprises increased about 36% point from 3,268 in 2003 to 4,445 at three quarter of 2007 and the amount of business increased from seven trillion fifty four billion eight hundred million Won to eleven trillion forty hundred twenty eight billion six hundred million Won. In the amount of business, the amount of business of clothes/fashion and relevant commodities increased from seventy hundred thirty billion Won to one trillion eighty hundred ninety seven billion one hundred million Won (about 16% point), which is given the largest weight.
In 2008, the number of enterprises operating internet shopping malls based on electronic commerce continuously increased with an increase in number of internet users close to 80% of the entire population in Korea.
With expansion of the internet market, shopping malls provide convenience such as one-stop shopping including shopping, purchasing, and paying to customers, thereby making modern people who have not much time to shop continuously use the shopping malls. Competition of internet shopping malls is getting severe, so they need to have various marketing strategies in order to secure superiority in the competition.